Jack Speed
Jack Speed is an American career criminal. Speed is the son of New York City criminal Claude Speed, and moved to Los Angeles in 2013 to pursue more opportunities for making money. Speed joined the German Mafia Family and was allowed to use boss Jacob Mendelhaus' penthouse in Venice Beach as his own safehouse, and Speed took part in several crimes across Los Angeles and rural Blaine County to the north. Biography Jack Speed was the son of Claude Speed and a prostitute named Misty, and was born in New York City in 1988. Jack Speed's father Claude was a professional criminal who, in 1999, assassinated all of the major crime bosses in Anywhere City and in 2001 killed major crime leaders Catalina Vialpando and Salvatore Leone while making lots of money as a successful errand boy. His mother was a prostitute that Claude met with in 2001 briefly, but she did not remember him. Jack was influenced by his father's actions, and he decided to follow in his footsteps. In 2013, Jack decided that he would make it big and work with professionals in Los Angeles. He was invited to the city by Lamar Davis, his social media friend who happened to be a member of The Families street gang. He was introduced to his drug-dealing friend Gerald Ward and the car dealer Simeon Yetarian, and he was also introduced to higher-up contacts such as Martin Madrazo, Trevor Phillips, and Lester Crest. He became a member of the German Mafia Family gang, which consisted of the boss Jacob Mendelhaus and his father Mark Mendelhaus, and he became good friends with Jacob. Jacob decided to let him have his Del Perro apartment, sharing it for a while until Jacob later sold the apartment and moved to a suite in a skyscraper. Speed was left as the sole proprietor of this apartment, which had a television, radio, alcohol, a bong, and other accessories. Speed never contacted Jacob in person or in public, with Jacob relying on Speed to give his money to the family without need for communication. Jacob did not care about Speed's actions, activities, or contacts as long as he brought in money, and Speed was effectively his own boss in the business. The two never talked after their first meeting, which in itself was also very brief and in an unknown location. Jacob decided to cut off communication because he did not want for Jack's problems to become his problems, because he did not want to be held responsible for any crimes if Jack was incarcerated, and because he preferred for only his father to know him personally so that he was virtually unknown to the rest of the world. While Jacob lived in secrecy, avoiding any chance of the CIA spying on him (which later failed, as the CIA solicited his aid in robbing Humane Labs and Research and in other heists), Jack set out on his own career. Jack did not mind the lack of communication, because it would allow him to be free to do whatever he wanted and go wherever he wanted in southern California, leaving him free to explore and commit crimes at his own leisure. He also had his own place to stay with his own entertainment provided by Mendelhaus, so he did not He decided to do his first job for contact Ron Jakowski, an associate of Blaine County meth dealer Trevor Phillips. Ron told Jack and associate C. R. Joker to steal a boat of methamphetamine being guarded by The Professionals off the coast of Paleto Bay. Jack gained $16,830 after assisting Joker in delivering the shipment to Sandy Shores, where Trevor's trailer was located. Having completed his first job, Jack decided to continue helping the GMF's business partners to make some money. He then decided to take part in an obstacle course race (5.38 miles) with 16 people, a point-to-point race at noontime. Speed finished 3rd, and was given $1,640. After finishing the race, Speed decided to head out for some more jobs. Martin Madrazo contaced him via text message and told him that some men were selling to pure cocaine all over Los Angeles in what they called "micro-management". Speed was sent to bust a deal in Rancho to start Martin's goals of wiping out the organization, so he left his garage in his Bollokan Prairie Compact and drove to the location of the deal. He killed all of the Professionals and stole their long Declasse Granger SUV, finding out from its GPS that the headquarters of the gang was a depot in El Burro Heights. He killed all of the Professionals and hacked a laptop, showing that the rest of the crew was packing up at a hangar in the Los Angeles International Airport. He was wounded, and since the job was too hard to retry, he settled with the $4,860 that he gained and he decided to go free roaming. As he left the airport, he wiped out Elias Corns' Merryweather gang hideout on Exceptionalists' Way, helping Martin wipe out the gang. Jack headed into gang territory in Strawberry next, and he killed a whole group of Ballas under OG Daquon Andrews before heading to a huge construction site in Little Seoul. He killed 30 Professionals there, led by Israel Reason, and stole a red Karin Dilettante Compact outside of the site. Later, he robbed a store in Los Angeles and was wounded in a chase on the Grand Ocean highway. Afterwards, he called Ron for another job, and Ron told him that Trevor wanted to steal a The Lost MC van to torment his girlfriend Ashley Butler's boyfriend Johnny Klebitz. Jack had to take the van and bring it back to the trailer in Sandy Shores for some cash. Jack headed over to Stab City in a white 1950s Declasse Tornado sports classic car and killed one guard, delivering the van to Trevor's trailer after killing a few pursuing bikers. Trevor exited his trailer and told Jack to leave the van in the garage, and returned to his trailer, saying that he thought that he (Trevor) was weird. Jack left the job with $10,000, and went after another job. He called Ron, but Ron told him that there were no jobs at the moment. Jack decided to do a gang attack in Sandy Shores at an abandoned motel, which was a The Lost MC front as a brothel. He killed 25 members of The Lost at the motel, including biker Haden Flitter. He then travelled to the city in a helicopter and wiped out 20 Professionals in a Mirror Park railway in a gang attack, including Landen Bright. Jack hijacked a Bollokan Prairie Compact on the Los Angeles Freeway and delivered it to a chop shop, getting $2,196 for delivering the vehicle to Simeon Yetarian, the car dealer who wanted the vehicle. His final action of the day was to wipe out a crew of Merryweather mercenaries in La Mesa, killing all of them and their leader Eric Matson. The next day, he killed 15 Professionals in a Pillbox Hill construction site, including Enrique Mateo. He later headed to Strawberry and wiped out Jamison Brogdon's Ballas and attacked the Grapeseed airfield and killed 15 members of The Lost MC. Shortly after, he completed a gang war at the other side of the airfield and killed 15 more members of The Lost MC. On Sunday at 6:30 AM he robbed a store not far from his apartment in Morningwood and fled to Venice Beach's beach in a blue Karin Dilettante Compact, making off with the money from the job. He transferred it to his bank account, making sure that it could not be stolen. At 6:24 PM, he robbed the store again and sped off in his vehicle, reaching the GWC and Golfing Society safely before continuing to drive around the city. Speed headed to Cottage Park on Dunstable Lane in Beverly Hills to wipe out some Professionals around 8:00 PM, and killed all 15 of them. He then escaped the police after killing 3 people on a sidewalk, and stole a red Bravado Gresley SUV, which he sold for $2,900 at a Los Angeles Customs. Later, he headed to the Grand Senora Desert and killed 15 bikers at a farm, before robbing a Harmony 7/11. Speed entered a helicopter to escape the police and later jumped out over the Grapeseed airfield, where he killed 15 of The Lost MC bikers and stole their crates. While driving through the subway at Pillbox Hill that was under construction, he found some Professionals there, and killed all 15 of them. At 7:50 AM on Tuesday, he outlived a bounty set on him two days earlier and he was given all of the $6,000 set on him by the female driver of a car that he stole. Speed took a long break from criminal activities following this, and he relaxed at his safehouse. He became the sole proprietor of the place when Mendelhaus purchased a high-end apartment, and Speed temporarily abandoned the criminal lifestyle. Category:German Mafia Category:Americans Category:Gangsters Category:Mobsters Category:CGF Category:TPE Category:Madrazo Category:1988 births